The present invention relates generally to electronic devices with joysticks, and more particularly to handheld communications devices having integrated joysticks.
Thumb wheel input devices are known on cellular handsets, for example the Sony “JOG DIAL”. These devices however provide only limited input control for menu selection, scrolling and other input operations.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel electronic devices, for example handheld communications devices, and inputs therefor that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices and inputs therefor that are economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices having integrated joystick inputs using the existing input software.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices and inputs therefore having improved reliability.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having integrated joysticks with low profiles.
A general object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel handheld telephones, for example cellular telephones, having integrated joysticks.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having improved joystick switch contact layouts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having integrated joysticks that use less power.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having joysticks controlled by existing keypad software.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having joysticks with an at least partially resilient conductive portion for closing switch contacts on a support member, for example on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having joysticks with joystick contact layouts that enable diagonal directional inputs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having joysticks that emulate mouse-like pointer-movement functionality.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having joysticks with inputs actuated upon axially depressing the joystick.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having joysticks inputs that replace prior art keypad inputs.
It is also an object of the invention to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having joystick switch contacts that remain open when the joystick is in the neutral position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices, including handheld communications and portable electronic devices, having joystick and contact layouts therefore that are fabricated on existing device PCBs.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic devices comprising a joystick pivotally coupled to the device, a conductive end portion of the joystick disposed toward a support member, for example a printed circuit board of the device, a plurality of switch contact sets disposed on the support member, circumferentially about a neutral position portion thereof.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel handheld telephones comprising a joystick pivotally coupled thereto, an end portion of the joystick disposed toward a support member housed within the telephone and aligned with a neutral position portion thereof when the joystick is in a neutral position, the telephone having joystick activated inputs located at N, S, E and W positions disposed about the joystick neutral position, whereby the inputs are activated by pivoting the joystick in a corresponding joystick input direction.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel electronic apparatus joystick contact layouts comprising a plurality of electrically isolated directional switch contacts disposed on a PCB, the plurality of directional input switch contacts disposed circumferentially about a neutral position portion of the PCB, and a ground contact disposed on the PCB.
These and other object, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying drawings described below.